


Finding Your Way Back

by happyinthesilence



Series: Lost Boys [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged, De-aged William Nylander, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: Zach has had a weird summer trying to figure out what was going on exactly between him and Willy. Things are about to get weirder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after the epilogue for I’m Hanging on by a Thread. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I think this is eventually going to become a polyamorous fic. So if that isn’t you’re thing feel free to skip.

Zach was enjoying a quiet morning with coffee and a good book. With the season starting soon he knew his down time would reduce drastically so finding the time to enjoy a good story would be much harder. 

Reading was one of his favorite things outside of hockey. A good story could get him out of his own head better than anything else he knew. Any worries or anxiety he had would melt away as he got lost in whatever world he was reading about. 

And to be quite honest he had plenty of anxiety at the moment. The start of a new season, the question of his position on the team changing, and… well Willy. But Willy was a worry he refused to think about at the moment. 

He wasn’t going to freak out about the fact that Nylander still hadn’t signed and more importantly he was not going to freak out about the fact that he had not heard from Willy in almost a week. No answers to his texts, no new snaps, absolute radio silence. 

Which was something he was NOT going to worry about he reminded himself as he settled into his couch and opened his book. 

He’d made it 5 pages in when his phone went off. Of course, he thought with a head shake as he reached over to see who was calling. To his surprise it was Mitch, or more accurately not Willy, Zach’s brain unhelpfully supplied as he answered the call. 

“Hey Marns. What’s up?” 

He was honestly surprised to get a call from Mitch this early. Mitchy was nowhere near as grumpy as Auston in the mornings but he wasn’t exactly a morning person either. 

“You need to get over here right now?” Mitch said in a serious tone. 

There was a lot of strange noises in the background. Some clanging, yelling, and a crash? 

“Mitch what’s going on? Are you ok?” He said urgently. 

“Yeah dude I’m fine. Just get over here before Auston does something he’s going to deeply regret ok?” Mitch said before obviously turning away from the phone to yell “Drop it!” At someone. 

“Ok Mitch I’m on my way. Are you at your’s or Auston’s?” Zach said. 

“I’m at Matt’s.” Mitch said raising his voice over a sudden increase in noise. 

“You’re sure you’re ok?” Zach asked as he slid his wallet into his pocket and grabbed his keys, heading for the car. 

“Yeah just hurry up man.” Mitch said cryptically before he hung up. 

Zach I had no idea what disaster had struck now but he quickly started the engine and headed out. He just had to prepared for anything. 

————————————

He was not prepared for this. 

This being Mitch throwing open the door as a little blonde blur streamed passed down the hallway, being chased by both Auston and Kappy. 

“Thank God!” Mitch said as he yanked Zach inside and immediately starting yelling. 

“He’s here! Dude c’mon Zachy’s here!” 

Mitch headed deeper into the apartment and Zach only had a second to think what the actual fuck, before the tiny blonde blur slammed into his knees with a bright yell of his name. 

Auston and Kappy were both heading back down the hallway from the bedrooms looking completely disheveled, Mitch was rubbing the bridge of his nose, and the entire apartment looked like they had been robbed. 

None of that mattered though when he looked down into the little face of William Nylander. 

“Oh my god.” Zach murmured. 

—————————————

After the initial shock Zach had picked up the squirming boy reaching up for him and headed into the living room, stepping over shoes and hockey equipment. There was a pile of movies all over the floor and was that scrambled eggs on the lamp shade? 

“Ok somebody explain please.” Zach said. 

Willy settled against his chest with a hug and sigh and Zach a surreal moment where he wondered if he was actually still asleep and was dreaming all of this. 

“Willy is a bigger pain in the ass at toddler than an adult.” Auston growled throwing himself into the oversized chair. 

Zach watched as Mitch settled onto the armrest next to him and started running his hand through Matty’s hair. It was almost comical to watch Auston lean into the touch like a cat while sitting with arms crossed and still glaring at the baby in Zach’s arms. 

When Zach glanced down it was to catch Willy sticking his tongue out at Auston. 

“Willy!” Zach said in a stern voice. 

Willy just turned to smile up at him angelically. Zach sighed and ran a hand over Willy’s head. 

This was not how he pictured seeing his… best friend? Boyfriend?- god he had no idea where they even stood, since their stilted FaceTime that ended in hurt feelings and short words last week. 

“How did he get here? I’m assuming he didn’t fly from another continent as a 2 year old.” Zach said and the thought that Willy has been in town and hadn’t even told him made his chest hurt. 

“He flew in last night.” Kappy said dropping into the seat next to him. “And he was a full grown asshole at the time.” 

Kappy looked good. Zach hadn’t seen him since the end of the season. Willy has always been closer to him than Zach, but he was strangely glad Kappy was here for this mess. 

Lord knew Zach was going to need help here and Kappy was the only other person who knew William Nylander like he did. 

“Did you not know he was coming?” Kappy asked after moment looking confused. 

Zach wasn’t really sure what Willy told him. I mean was there anything to even tell? A hurried and frantic kiss following there playoff crash and burn and some flirty texts over the summer was all that was between them at this point. 

They had been friends for so long though he could understand Kappy’s surprise. 

“No I haven’t talked to him in a few days.” Zach said. 

Willy took that moment to slip out of Zach’s arms to stand on the couch cushion between them and start jumping up and down. 

“Zachy’s here!!! You see Kappy?” Willy screamed, jumping higher. 

“Dude he’s been like this all morning.” Mitch said.

“Hyper?” Zach asked confused. 

“Hyper doesn’t even cover it. He’s a monster.” Auston grunted. 

Zach felt an unnecessary wave of protectiveness. “I mean he’s little. You of all people should get that Matts.” He said a little shorter than he probably should have. 

“I definitely did not act like this!” Auston said sitting forward, agitated. 

“Yeah but some kids just have more energy.” Mitch said quickly, settling into Auston’s lap while trying diffuse the situation. 

Auston wrapped an arm around Mitch’s waist and seemed to relax even if he was still glaring at the boy. 

“You’re a big meanie.” Willy said and started on a rant in what sounded like Swedish, pointing a finger at Auston. 

Mitch smirked and Zach rolled his eyes as Auston stuck his tongue out at Willy just like the boy had early. 

Absolute children. 

Zach sighed and looked over to see Kappy shaking his head. They shared a small smile before Zach settled Willy back down. 

“Ok. So he showed up last night? As an adult. Did he seem ok?” Zach asked as he pulled out his phone looking for the kids games he had downloaded for a friends daughter. Willy dropped onto the couch next him eagerly and started matching the shapes as soon as Zach handed the phone over. 

“He seemed stressed but like I assumed it was about the contract.” Kappy said. 

No one touched that topic. 

“I didn’t actually see him for long he got in really late and then went to bed.” Kappy shrugged. 

“I heard him this morning and figured I should bring him here since these guys had experience.” He said. 

“Dude don’t even front you were scared shitless this morning. So cut the calm-and-collected act.” Mitch said. 

“Whatever.” Kappy said and turned to watch Willy match colors to the their names but the tips of his ears were slightly pink. 

“Ok so we need to let management know. He’s going to need clothes and stuff. Mitch do you still have stuff from when Auston was little?” Zach asked already forming a plan, running through who to call and what they would need. 

“Told you he’d handle it.” Kappy said confidently. 

While Zach felt a little warmth from his trust in Zach he absolutely was not going to be responsible for this on his own. 

“Oh no. I’m not handling it, we’re handling.” Zach said pointing between Kappy and himself. 

Kappy just huffed and went back to watching Willy play. 

When Zach looked back at Mitch he had a strange expression on his face but Zach couldn’t quite read him. 

“Yeah man I have all that stuff in a closet somewhere.” Mitch said and went to grab his keys. “Just take these. I think the stuff is in the front closet in the hallway. I’m gonna help Aus clean up here.” 

“Alright. Thanks. Kappy you want to just meet me there since I’m assuming it’s a mess trying to move a car seat?” Zach asked

Kappy looked up at him blankly. 

“Please tell me you put him in a car seat to bring him over here?” Zach said. 

“Umm” Kappy looked sheepish. 

“Dear god.” Zach ran a hand across his face and took a deep breath. He was not going to survive this. He just knew it. 

“I didn’t have one! What was I supposed to do!” Kappy said indignantly. 

“I don’t know dumbass, call someone instead like risking his life?!” Mitch seemed almost as upset about this as Zach felt. But when he looked over Mitch’s hand was gripping the wrist Auston had placed on his stomach so hard his knuckles were starting to turn white. 

He supposed if anyone could understand the sheer terror of the thought of something happening to a de-aged teammate/loved one, it would be Mitch. 

But Kappy already looked seriously contrite. His face was red and he was staring fixedly at the top of Willy’s head. 

“It’s fine. He’s ok and that’s all that matters.” Zach said. “I’m going to head out and grab him one and then I will be back.” 

“You’re leaving him here with us?” Auston sounded horrified at the idea. 

“You’ll be fine.” Zach said dismissively. “Download some educational games on one of your phones and he will be fine.” 

Zach took the phone out of Willy’s hands, it quickly being replaced with Kappy’s, and promised the little boy he would be right back. 

“Promise?” Willy asked, his big blue eyes were so earnest staring back at him. 

“Yeah buddy. I promise.” Zach said. 

“Kay” Willy said jumping up to squeeze Zach’s neck before settling back into Kapp’s side to play. 

Zach headed for the door, once again stepping over the mess. It was just like Willy to leave a whirlwind of chaos in his wake no matter how old he was. 

“Try not to let him burn the building down.” Zach said, earning a glare from Auston and a jaunty salute from Mitch. 

Once he stepped outside, he leaned back against the door and took a moment to just breathe . This was not how his day was supposed to go, but then when it came to William Nylander that was sort of a familiar experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta all my mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Last time I asked if there any specific things you guys wanted to see in the story so I’m asking again. I can’t garuntee that I will be able to work all of them in but leave suggestions in the comments if you’d like! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Zach took his time getting a car seat, checking safety ratings and googling reviews before deciding on one and paying quickly. 

He managed to get the seat out of the box and buckled in, although he wasn’t sure how people did this all the time. He had a college degree and it almost bested him. 

After quickly picking up Kappy and Willy they all headed to the rink. Kappy and Zach to practice and Willy off to terrorize the training staff. 

Word had been spread around and since most of these guys had gone through the mini-Matts debacle no one seemed too bothered by it. 

It was nearing the end of practice when a flash of blonde hair caught Zach’s attention causing his pass to go wide. Thankfully though, the tiny child bouncing up and down on the bench yelling for their coach seemed to distract even Babs enough that no comment was made on Zach’s lack of coordination. 

Mike was looking on with a bemused expression as Willy seemed to chat his ear off, gesticulating wildly enough that he almost went head first over the boards, only Babs quick reflexes kept the kid concussion free. 

Zach was dreading trying to keep this kid from hurting himself. 

“Alright boys.” Babs said in the short break of Willy taking a breath “Go home get some rest before tonight’s game.” 

Everyone started heading off the ice but Babs pulled Zach and Kappy to the side. 

“You boys got this under control?” He asked seriously. He turned his head and they both followed his gaze to see Willy dangling off of Freddie’s goalie pads a good 3 feet off the floor as Freddie just kept walking. 

“Umm yeah I think we can manage.” Zach said. When he turned to Kappy though he was met with that same wide eyed panic from before so he said more firmly “ Kappy and I can take care of him.” 

Mike nodded and headed on down the tunnel. 

Kappy still looked rattled when Zach turned and put a hand on his shoulder over the pads. “We got this. Ok? We will just have to work together and I mean he’s gotta sleep at some point.” 

Zach felt the joke land flat but Kappy smiled at him anyway and even through his gloves and Kappy’s chest protector he could feel the warm muscles relax a bit. 

As they stepped into the locker room though it was pandemonium compared to the quiet of just the two of them on the ice. 

“I don’t care if I still need a winger I’m going to strangle him!” Auston screamed. He currently had Mo and Freddie holding him back and across from him Willy was standing on the bench in Mitch’s stall hiding behind Mitch and occasionally lobbing rolls of stick tape and other items across the room at Matts. 

“Ok somebody explain please.” Zach said in his calmest voice, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose. He had a headache coming he just knew it. 

“Zachy!!” Willy yelled as jumped from behind Mitch he threw himself into Zach’s arms. “Auston’s a big meanie.” 

Auston huffed and shook himself loose of Mo and Freddie’s hold. Mitch immediately curved into his side wrapping an arm around Auston’s waist. 

“He drew on my gucci shoes with blue permanent marker!” Auston yelled. 

Zach turned to look at Willy, who apparently had perfected the innocent face early on. Big soft blue eyes begging for Zach to be on his side. 

“Willy you know you can’t do that. You need to apologize.” 

Willy deflated and mumbled something into Zach’s chest. “Sorry I don’t think any of us heard that. Try again.” Zach said. 

This time Willy’s face was nothing but petulance. “Sorry Mr. Meanie” Willy said. 

Zach sighed and decided it was the best he was going to get so before another screaming match started he decided to get changed and get the hell out of there. 

He dropped Willy into his stall with a quick but firm “stay” and headed for the showers. 

Once he was dressed Zach headed out with Kappy and Willy intending to drop them at their apartment before going to get his pre-game nap. 

Willy had other ideas. 

“You stay here!” Willy said arms crossed over his little chest and it was obvious he wasn’t going to budge on this. 

And dammit Zach was tired so after a shrug from Kappy they pulled into a spot and all headed up. 

Maneuvering the sleeping situation was a little awkward since Willy insisted on napping with both Kappy and Zach but with a tiny child between them on the bed it didn’t seem all that bad. 

He laid on his side watching Kappy fiddle with his phone while he absentmindedly ran a hand through Willy’s hair. It looked so natural Zach had to wonder how often something like this has happened. 

It left his chest aching for something but what that something was was just beyond his grasp. Here in this warm bed watching Willy drop off to sleep and watching Kappy’s quiet presence next to them Zach drifted off quickly in to a restful sleep. 

Waking up with Kappy’s hand on his hip where he had stretched his arm across Willy was something of a revelation. He could so easily picture this exact scene but with grown up Willy. 

That thought seemed to leave him completely off kilter for the rest of pre-game prep. It followed him through getting dressed and even on the bench during the game. The only time he was able to focus on anything else was when he was actually on the ice. 

Which made it incredibly ironic that it was one of the only times all night that he was actually focused that he got injured. 

He knew as soon as he went into the boards that something was wrong. The searing pain across his hip was enough that he wasn’t sure he could stand for a minute. He caught Kappy’s gaze as he headed for the tunnel and he tried to send an encouraging smile to soothe some of the worry he could see on the other man’s face. He wasn’t sure how effective that was but he was quickly ushered down the tunnel and away. 

The bruising on his hip was spectacular. He was going to miss a couple of games but at least it was just the preseason. 

He was slipping into some sweats when he heard the commotion outside and was just able to turn to the door in time to see it fly open and brace himself for the 30 pounds of toddler hurtling towards him. 

But the expected pain never arrived and when he looked down Willy had stopped just short of him, arms hovering like he want to grab Zach in a hug but he was scared to hurt him. His eyes were full of tears and his little lower lip was wobbling. It was quite possibly the most heart breaking thing Zach had ever seen. 

Zach quickly leaned down and picked Willy up slipping him to his uninjured hip “I’m ok bud.” 

That was when he realized the little boy was shaking. He could feel the tears drench his shoulder and he just rubbed a soothing hand down the boy’s back and whispered soft nonsense into his ears. 

After a few minutes Kappy stepped into the room. 

“Sorry I tried to grab him but he waited until I got undressed to make a run for it.” Kappy sounded reproachful but the look in his eyes as he looked at Zach was all concern. 

“It’s ok. He’s fine. I’m fine. Just a hip pointer bruise” Zach said. 

Just then Willy whipped his head up “He’s hurted Kasu!” 

Kappy’s eyes softened. “I know Willy. He’s going to be fine though. You heard him. Just a bruise.” 

Willy scowled and buried his face back in Zach’s shoulder. 

Kappy threw Zach a lopsided smile and shrugged. When it came to Willy he knew that feeling precisely. 

The more he thought about it there were a lot of things about Willy that only he and Kappy seemed privy to. 

He wasn’t sure what that meant or how he felt about it. But now was not the time to focus on grown up Willy problems when they had their hands full with tiny Willy problems. 

“Let’s go home. Maybe you can help me with my ice pack then huh?” Zach said nudging Willy gently. 

“Yeah! I’m a great helper.” Willy beamed 

Kappy couldn’t quite smother his laugh which earned a glare from the child. 

Kappy threw both hands up in surrender “Ok, Ok let’s go home.” 

It took Zach a second to parse that going home meant going back to Willy and Kappy’s apartment. There seemed to be no question that Zach belonged there as well. 

It was overwhelming in the best way and he had a traitorous thought that he could get use to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just wanted to let everyone know I have not abandoned this story! I have had a crazy two months full of financial disasters, a very sick kiddo, and the start of the holiday chaos at work. 
> 
> Things are starting to get back on track. I have a busy work week this week and I hope to finish the 4th chapter and have it up by this weekend. And if things stay calm and I don’t get any writers block I should have Chapter 5 up by the end of the weekend or first thing next week. I think I’m going to try to keep this to 5 chapters. But they are going to be longer than chapters in HOBT. If you’ve stuck around all this time thank you!!! I promise I will be back on it soon.

By the time they had gotten settled into the apartment Willy had brought every single pillow in the house out to build, what could only be described as a nest for Zach. 

“Buddy you know I don’t need all this right?” Zach asked sharing a bemused glance with Kappy. 

“You don’t like it?” Willy whispered with genuine sadness, not the put-upon pout to get his way. 

Zach’s heart broke a little and he scooped Willy up into his arms. “Willy I love it. I just don’t need you to do all of this. Being with you makes me feel better already.” He said with a smile. 

Willy mused on that for a moment before asking “And Kasu too right?” 

Zach glanced over to where Kappy was standing near the couch and caught the look on his face. It was a feeling Zach was familiar with. That feeling like you didn’t quite belong, like everyone would be better if you were gone because you weren’t needed. 

Like hell was he going to let Kappy feel that way. “Of course Kappy too. Can’t be a trio with just the two of us! We need him!” 

He bounced Willy lightly and then sat the giggling boy down once his hip began to protest. 

“You first Kasu! So Zach won’t lay on his hurted hip and I can hold the ice pack. 

Kappy rolled his eyes at them but Zach saw the indulgent smile creeping up. When it was his turn though the humor dissipated. 

To get into the nest of pillows he was going to have to settle between Kappy’s thighs and lay against his chest to keep pressure off his hip. 

He glanced up into Kappy’s eyes and they seemed darker than they were before but Zach knew he had to be mistaken. Kappy was into Willy. Not Zach. The odds of two men as attractive as these guys having interest in him was crazy, so he slipped carefully into position. 

Willy slid next to Zach laying against Kappy with his face mushed into Zach’s chest so he could reach to hold the ice pack against Zach’s hip. 

Willy’s arms weren’t quite long enough at this age so the ice pack was several inches higher than it needed to be but right now, with Willy’s breathe against his throat and Kappy’s heart beat under his ear it was perfect. 

——————————————

 

They were only able to stay like that for a few hours before their stomachs could no longer be ignored. Between the two adults they managed to whip up a fairly healthy chicken salad, even if Willy drowned his in honey mustard dressing. 

“You know Willy since you're little you’re going to have to go to bed early.” Kappy said evenly. 

Willy began to protest immediately but when Zach made eye contact with Kappy he could tell the man needed to have a serious ADULT conversation. 

“Willy,” Zach said interrupting the whining toddler, “if you go to bed early you can get up early and go to the trainers with me to check on my hip.”

Willy seemed to mull this over with his arms crossed before finally deflating and saying ok. 

Zach let Kappy handle bath time while he maneuvered back down on the couch and if the splashing sounds and occasionally scream he heard was anything to go by it was a roaring success. 

Eventually Willy ran out in a pair of leafs pjs and swooped in for a hug from Zach. “Night Zach, älskar dig!” Willy presses a quick sweet kiss to Zach’s nose and he was racing back to the bedroom dodging Kappy who was standing in the hallway rubbing a towel over his chest. 

He had shed his shirt at some point and if the water droplets in his hair and the slow stain spreading across his pants was anything to go by, the kid has soaked him. 

“Did you tell him not to splash” Zach asked 

Kappy glared at him before reluctantly nodding his head. 

“First mistake man.” Zach shook his head in mock disappointment but he was barely containing a smile. 

Kappy laughed and threw the towel at Zach’s face before sitting gingerly next to him on the couch, shoving pillows over to make room. 

As he leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees Zach lost all humor he had been feeling. Kappy seemed to be bracing himself for a big discussion here and Zach felt completely unprepared. 

“So I am going to tell you some things that I probably shouldn’t, because it may help us help him.” Kappy said looking over while he rubbed his palms together slowly. Zach just nodded wanting to let Kappy say whatever he needed to say. It seemed like it was going to change things for all of them if it was as big as he made it seem. 

Kappy took a deep breath and lifted his hands to rub across his face and let out a huge sigh. Zach decided the best course here was to sit up so he wobbled and rolled into a sitting position, tossing pillows behind the couch as he went. When he was finally upright and relatively comfortable he looked over to Kappy smirking at him. Small but there so he waved his hand in a go on gesture. 

“Willy and I spent all of last season sleeping together.” Zach wouldn’t deny it stung a little to hear but he also wasn’t surprised. “He told me going in it would just be buddies you know? He said he had feelings for someone he couldn’t have so we could have fun but it wasn’t going to turn into anything.” 

“And then I saw you guys kiss at the end of the season and I figured he could actually have you after all. So I decided to spend the summer stearing clear of him. Let you guys be happy and not make it messy you know.” 

“But then last month he flew to Finland to talk. He said he wasn’t sure he was ready to stop what we have. And I told him I couldn’t be in the middle. We had this major blow up.” Kappy reaches to pull at his hair with both hands. “I told him...how I… told him how…” 

“You told him you loved him.” Zach said quietly. Heart break settling into his own chest. 

“Yeah.” Kappy said with a humorless smile. “He said he needed time and space. So I hadn’t seen him again until he barged in two nights ago and headed straight for his room.” Kappy collapses back against the couch. 

“I get it if you hate me man. Just know I wasn’t trying to steal him from you or whatever. I didn’t even know you guys were a thing until after we had started. But obviously he chose you and I will 100% support that.” Kappy looks exhausted and so absolutely heartbroken Zach aches for him. 

“And I know he’s like this because he feels bad about me so like tell me what I can do to fix this and then get out of your hair. Do you think me moving out might help?” Kappy asks thickly

“Ok.” Zach says taking a deep breath “There is a lot to unpack there with all you just told me but I can say one thing definitively. You are not going anywhere.” Zach is sure to make eye contact with Kappy when he says it. 

“Willy and I have kissed one time. That’s it. He has never said a thing about wanting more from me. But Kappy even if did, this wouldn’t be so cut and dry as you are making it. This is your home. He’s your best friend. And you love him as much as I do.” 

As the words leave his mouth Zach realizes how true they are. Kappy loves Willy in the same way with the same intensity, and the same willingness to give up everything for him. 

Kappy is looking over at him with glassy eyes. Zach feels pinned by his stare, because that is the look of a man who just needs someone to give me the play here and he will get it done. 

“We are 3 grown adults. We can manage an adult conversation to discuss how we all feel and what possibilities we have for fixing this, but only the ones that don’t leave one of us devastated unnecessarily. Ok?” 

Before Kappy can answer Zach hears a quiet 

“Zachy? I wet the bed.” 

Zach and Kappy both turn to look at Willy standing shamefaced in wet clothes and then back at each other. 

“What was that about 3 adults?” Kappy smirked 

“Go clean the damn bed.” Zach snapped. “Come here buddy” he waved to Willy. 

Willy seemed hesitant, almost afraid for the very first time. “What’s up bud? Are you ok?” Zach asks 

He’s officially destroyed when Willy’s big blue eyes fill with tears and the little boy is fighting so hard not to let them fall. So Zach scoops him up into his lap “Willy, baby?”

And that breaks the dam. Willy begins sobbing into his lap “I’m not a baby. I didn’t mean too. I’m sorry I’m crying but I can’t help-help-help  
It.” And he continues to sob. 

Zach wraps Willy up right in his arms and rocks him, humming the tune to a lullaby his mom used to sing. He’s forgotten the words but the melody seems to be enough to calm William down. As Zach looks up he sees Kappy standing there with the soiled bedding. He looks how Zach feels. 

Zach waves him over. 

“Willy I want you to listen to me ok?” Zach says pulling the boy back to sit on his knees so he could see his face. Kappy slips into a seat next to them. 

“First of all,” Zach starts with the most pressing problem here “you can cry any time you need. It’s healthy and it’s normal. It doesn’t make you weak or bad. In fact it makes you stronger. Just like lifting the wrong weight doesn’t help us get muscle but if we do the hard work the way the trainers tell us we get stronger. Well crying is the hard work here bud.” 

Willy looks dubious and checks to see what Kappy is saying about this. “He’s right bud. If you get it out you can deal with it and you can move on instead of carrying it around with you.” 

Willy snapped his gaze back to Zach and nodded slightly. Zach smiled at him, “Secondly, it’s ok to have accidents. Especially when you’re in bed. I used to wet the bed too. It goes away but there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Right Kappy?” 

Kappy nodded and ran a hand down the back of Willy’s head gently. 

Zach felt himself slump against Kappy and he wrapped his big strong arms around the both of them. “Let’s just get some sleep,” Kappy murmured “we can deal with all the rest tomorrow.” 

Zach agree and handed Willy off to Kappy as he hobbled behind them to help make the bed and crash for hopefully the next 12 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sure you all had given up on this story by now but I’m finally picking it back up! Let me know what you think please!!!

Zach was startled from his sleep by an earthquake, the entire bed shaking with it. He jerked upright too quickly and pain pinged from his hip up his back and side. He sucked in a deep breathe, quietly hissing at the ache. 

The earthquake stopped as suddenly as it started and two tiny hands grabbed his cheeks while a gentle weight settled on his knees. 

When he opened his eyes he realized that the earthquake was actually the tiny William Nylander who was currently perched on his lap. 

Willy, who had apparently been jumping on the bed, had a spectacular case of bed head and a worried expression. 

“You ok?” Willy asked quickly, “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“Yeah buddy. I’m fine.” Zach replied “Just a little sore.” 

A grunt of irritation drew Zach’s attention to the other side of the bed where Kappy was stretched out next to him, face buried under a pillow. 

He was shirtless and all Zach could see was miles of softly tanned skin. 

Willy hopped back up and started bouncing next to Kappy causing the other man to groan and swat at him, leaving Willy in a fit of giggles. 

Zach ran a hand over his face. He was sore, still sleep-lagged, and totally unprepared to deal with either the sudden complex relation between the three of them or the tiny Nylander problem. 

He gingerly laid back down and decided it was too early to bother with any of this, closing his eyes and attempting to doze back off. 

 

He was pulled back to the surface of wakefulness some time later by the arguing going on between Willy and Kappy. 

From what he could hear Willy wanted them both to get up and play with him and Kappy seemed to only be responding in Finnish, which just pissed Willy off because he couldn’t understand him. 

It was time to be a functioning adult again because if he left this much longer the other two might actually kill each other. 

“Alright children. That’s enough.” Zach said sitting up much more carefully this time. 

Willy immediately turned his attention to Zach. “I’m hungry. Can we have waffles?” He asked, already giving Zach the puppy eyes. 

Zach huffed a laugh and gave in with no fight. As soon as Willy has bounced off the bed in his excitement over the waffles, Zach looked over at Kappy. 

He had managed to roll over on his back, arm draped over his face, and smiling gently as he watched Zach with a half-lidded gaze. 

Zach was struck by the urge to lean over and touch him. Run a hand across his strong chest, maybe trace a finger along his jaw. He could picture this exact scenario but in a drastically different situation. 

One where Willy wasn’t a toddler in the next room, although the adult Nylander would be just as energetic and annoying first thing in the morning. 

Zach returned Kappy’s smile and then started the effort of pulling himself out of bed. 

He knew the injury was just bruising but being still all night had left him incredibly stiff and sore. He felt Kappy roll out of bed and when he looked up Kappy was already coming around the bed and reaching out to help him. 

He took Kappy’s hand and used the leverage to pull himself up. Kappy didn’t step back though and he ended up chest-to-chest with him, heat soaking through Zach’s thin t-shirt and faces just inches apart. 

Zach was caught mapping Kappy’s face so it took him a moment before he realized Kappy’s gaze was focused on his mouth. 

Zach sucked in another breath, this one having nothing to do with pain but it drew Kappy’s attention back and his eyes drifted up to meet Zach’s. 

The moment seemed to stretch on forever, both men sharing the same air and chests brushing with each inhale. Zach felt Kappy’s other hand settle on his good hip, so warm it felt like a brand. 

“We should talk about this.” Zach whispered trying not to break the moment. 

“We should.” Kappy agreed. 

He seemed to be gearing up to say something so Zach waited patiently to let him find the words. 

“Zach, I want t—“ 

Kappy was cut off by a loud crash from the other room followed by a distant “uh-oh”

Zach couldn’t help but laugh, dropping his head forward to rest on Kappy’s bare shoulder. He felt Kappy’s hand slide up his neck to gently cup his head and he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sensation. 

When he pulled back Kappy was smiling at him and Zach couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Let’s make sure he hasn’t broken himself along with whatever that was.” Zach said ruefully. 

Kappy rolled his eyes but squeezed his hip gently one last time before heading out the door. 

Zach took a moment to just breathe. This is not how he planned any of this. Preseason injuries and tiny romantic partners were enough to deal with but this sudden attraction to Kappy was startling. 

He felt a little wrongfooted but at the same time he wasn’t surprised. 

He had always loved how much Kappy loved Willy, even when he thought it was a platonic love. It was the one thing the two of them had in common. But Kappy was also a gorgeous man in his own right. 

Strong chest and shoulders, tapered into a slim waist with just a little more definition in his abs than either Zach or Willy had. And had anyone seen his lips and not had a least a brief thought of kissing him? 

Zach could hear the two of them bickering again in the living room and he smiled to himself as he stumbled over to the bathroom. These two were going to be the death of him, he just knew it. But honestly he wasn’t sure he’d have it any other way. 

They still had to manage this tangle of feelings they were caught in, find their game before the season started, and not to mention figure out how to make Willy an adult again. Or...well adultish again. 

Zach for the first time since this all started though, felt like maybe they could do all of that without anyone ending up heartbroken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back!!! Sorry this has taken so long. Life got in the way. This chapter is a little angsty so be warned. I’m struggling a little on the direction this fic is taking so if you all have any specific requests you would like to see in this let me know otherwise we are just going to follow it down the rabbit hole and see where we end up. As always unbetad and all mistakes are my own

Zach was obviously out of the line up but he rode in with Kappy and Willy anyway to get checked out by the trainers.

Kappy was driving and Zach kept catching himself watching his strong forearms as they easily steered through Toronto traffic.

Willy was bouncing along to the radio from his car seat in the back, “Kiki, Do you love me?” He half sang half shouted. Zach smiled to himself because a lot of things were going wrong right now but today was still starting off pretty damn good.

—————————

When they made it to the locker room Willy made a beeline for Mitch’s locker, climbing up into the man’s lap chattering away.

Zach nodded to Auston who was standing next to the two of them and then turned towards Kappy, placing a hand low on his back.

“I’m heading to see the trainers. I’ll grab him as soon as I’m done and we will just get an Uber home.” Zach said. “He’s going to need lunch and a nap before you get done with skate and video.”

Kappy was quiet for a moment just staring at Zach, a flush high on his cheeks but before Zach could ask if everything was alright Kappy was nodding.

“Ok. I’ll keep an eye on him until you’re done.”

It wasn’t until Zach had made it halfway down the hallway towards the training rooms that he realized Kappy had been leaning back into his hand. Kappy wasn’t the only one flushing this morning.

—————————-

Zach was given a clean bill of health with the trainers still thinking it was only a bruise but they had told him to give it another 24 hours before he started training again to let the inflammation settle. And honestly as sore as he felt after being poked and prodded he was fine with that.

As he headed back towards the locker room he could hear raised voices and what sounded like small crashes so he picked up speed, worry building.

Kappy might have been with Willy but he was absolutely certain whatever was going on had William Nylander at the center of it.

When he stumbled into the locker room he stopped short at the scene in front of him.

Auston was standing behind Mitch who seemed to be shielding him from a furious Willy. The little boy was throwing everything he could get his hands on including tape, shoes, and pads towards Auston while yelling at him for being a “big dumb meany?”

What startled Zach the most was the look on Willy’s face. The sweet cherubic little boy from this morning was red faced, full of fury, and crying his little heart out.

“What the hell is going on?” Zach couldn’t help but raise his voice as he immediately headed for Willy. His own heart pounding with the sudden need to protect him.

Kappy, Zach realized has been holding onto Willy by the back of his shirt and looked mystified.

“I don’t know Hyms. He was being super snippy with Matts and Matts snarked back at him and the next thing I know he’s like… gone feral.” Kappy looked equal parts scared and bewildered but underneath it all Zach could see the same desperate need to fix whatever this was for Willy.

“He’s insane!” Auston yelled ducking back behind Mitch when Willy was able to reach an elbow pad and flung it towards Auston’s head.

Zach decided the first step was stopping the violence before someone actually got hurt.

He stepped between Willy and Mitch and wrapped his hands around Willy’s little shoulders. It was so shocking still, how tiny this version of Willy was.

“Hey buddy. What’s going on?” Zach asked in the voice he used with nervous kids at book signings.

“He...he...he just doesn’t know!” Willy gasped out between sobs.

Zach had no idea what Willy was talking about but at that moment he just needed to hold him. Slipping his arms around Willy he scooped him up and cradled Willy against his shoulder. Willy instantly buried his face in Zach’s neck and when he felt Willy’s little arm reach out he looked over to see Kappy, standing right behind him holding Willy’s hand.

He rubbed gentle circles across Willy’s back and swayed slightly for several minutes until the crying started to subside.

“ _Mussu_ ,” Kappy murmured after a bit, his voice soft “what doesn’t he know?”

Zach could feel the deep breath that shuddered through the tiny body in his arms before Willy spoke.

“What it’s like for nobody to want you.” Willy said in the softest most heartbreaking voice Zach had ever heard.

Zach could feel Kappy tense behind him and when he looked up he met Mitch’s eyes that were both horrified and filled with understanding.

“Willy…” Zach started but honestly he had no idea what to say.

“Everybody loves him! The team wants him and he gets to have Mitch and be happy and have everything!!” Willy was starting to work himself back up so Zach made soft shushing sounds as he rocked him again.

Auston looked devastated. He and Willy were best friends and linemates. Zach knew how hard Auston had been taking the fact that little Willy seemed to dislike him. This though? This was something Auston couldn’t fix and even though he wasn’t at fault it was clearly tearing him apart that he was causing his best friend so much distress.

“Willy every single person on this team wants you here buddy.” Zach said softly. “We love you.”

Willy finally lifted his head, face still red and tear tracks drying on his cheeks, “You love me?”

“Of course I love you.” Zach said. He loved him a little differently than most of the team but there was not an ounce of hesitation in his voice because the love was undeniable.

Willy studied his face for a moment looking for something and when he seemed satisfied he looked at Kappy.

“Do you love me?”

Kappy swallowed hard and nodded “Yeah of course.”

Willy gave him the same careful consideration he had given Zach and then smiled gently before putting his head back on Zach’s shoulder.

“I’m hungry. Can we have chicken nuggets?”

Zach breathed a sigh of relief as his attention was drawn back to Mitch and Auston by Mitch’s snort of laughter. Mitch had an arm wrapped around Auston’s bicep and was rubbing soothing circles into the soft fabric of Auston’s t-shirt. Auston was still visibly upset.

“Yeah buddy we can but first I think you owe Matty and apology.” Zach said.

Willy sighed and then wriggled to be put down. Once his feet hit the floor he headed straight for Auston wrapping his arms around his knees.

“I’m sorry.” Willy mumbled into Auston’s leg.

Auston seemed frozen for a moment before reaching down and picking Willy up to wrap him in a hug. The tiny blonde head cradled against Auston’s chest seemed so tiny and Zach watched as Auston leaned down with infinite care and whispered into Willy’s ear. He was too far to hear what was said but Willy’s arms wrapped around Auston’s neck in a stranglehold of a hug.

Zach looked over to Kappy to see him watching with fondness and a bit of sadness as he watched the two friends embrace.

Zach couldn’t stop himself from reaching down to brush a finger along the back of Kappy’s hand. Kappy turned to him with a sad smile and shook his head.

—————————

After what ended up being an emotional rollercoaster of a morning they had a calm and uneventful rest of the day.

He and Willy had lunch and watched cartoons until Kappy got home for his pregame nap. The three of them curled into bed together, even though Willy “Didn’t need a nap Zachy! I’m not tired.” He was asleep before Kappy had even set his alarm.

As Zach watched the little blonde boy between them breathe deeply in sleep he felt Kappy settle in on the other side. When he looked up Kappy was staring at him.

“We have to figure this out.” Kappy said softly, trying not to wake the sleeping child.

“I know” Zach said just as softly. “I love him Zach. I really do. But I can’t watch him hurt like that. So if I need to step away so you guys can be happy I will.” Kappy said.

Zach could see the sadness in his eyes but also the fierce determination to do whatever it took to make Willy happy. It was something Zach understood well.

“Kasu, it doesn’t have to be one or the other.” Zach said, watching as Kappy startled a bit at the nickname.

“We both love him, he cares about us both, and I know I care about you.” Zach said. “So what we need to do is figure out how to get him big again and then sit down and have a conversation about this like adults.”

Kappy rolled his eyes but smiled and Zach felt a hand slide up to tangle with his where it rested on Willy’s back. It felt right. The three of them connected like that. Not just Willy to Kappy and Willy to Zach but the three of them making something new. Something that felt whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mussu=sweetie in Finnish


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always mistakes are my own. Some Papa Nylander in this chapter.

The Leafs won their game that night with Kappy putting up a goal and an assist to help his strong start to the preseason. The next day was an off day with an optional practice that neither Zach nor Kappy would be participating in. 

Instead they were having a slow morning with Zach making omelets while Kappy and Willy engaged in all out war on Mario Cart. 

The yells of frustration were pretty evenly distributed between the two of them and Zach didn’t think he needed to intervene quite yet so he plated the eggs and was just putting the pan into the sink when a fairly insistent knock sounded on the door. 

Zach was startled more than he probably should have been but none of his teammates had mentioned coming by and he wasn’t sure who else could have gotten into the building. 

By the time he’d made it to the entryway Kappy had stood and walked around the back of the couch placing himself between the door and the little boy peering over the cushions. 

Zach tried for a reassuring smile when he met Kappy’s eyes and then turned to look through the peephole. He was not at all prepared for who was on the other side. 

“Oh God.” Zach muttered quickly opening the door. 

Michael Nylander has his fist raised to knock again and seem almost as surprised to see Zach as Zach was to see him. 

“Zachary?” Michael said

Before Zach could respond there was a shriek of “Papa!” Followed by a tiny blonde blur that slammed into Michael’s knees. 

Michael looked down at his tiny son and then looked up to glance between Zach and Kappy.

“Someone start explaining.” 

——————————

Zach and Kappy laid out everything they knew about the situation to Michael as quickly and succinctly as possible, glossing over the romantic aspects. 

Zach had no idea how much Willy had told his family about his sexuality and he certainly wasn’t going to be the one to break that news. 

“How did you know something was wrong though?” Zach asked when they had finished with the basics of the story. 

“Zach my son has not answered his phone in almost 5 days after taking off without any warning to come back here.” Michael said. “I knew something was going on. I just didn’t realize this was what it was.” 

Michael seemed both bemused and enamoured with the situation. Zach knew that feeling well. Willy was currently sitting in Michael’s lap chattering away in Swedish about what had been happening the last few days. Michael had been absentmindedly running his hand along the back of Willy’s head and nodding along to what he was being told. 

“I had forgotten how little he was.” Michael said a little wistfully. 

Zach and Kappy exchanged a look unsure what to say to a parent who was reliving the past. 

“Papa?” Willy asked suddenly “we play hockey?” 

“Of course askling.” Michael said fondly. Willy hopped down to grab sticks and ball that they had in the apartment. 

“Thank you for taking care of him.” Michael said. “Does the team know?” 

“Yeah the trainers checked him out the first day.” Kappy said quickly. 

“They haven’t had management try to talk to him?” Michael asked suspiciously.

“No!” Zach assured him. “I wouldn’t let them do that Mr. Nylander. I’d never let anyone take advantage of him when he’s like this. Neither of us would.” 

Zach looked over to see Kappy nodding. 

Michael sighed out a deep breath. “Thanks. Honestly I don’t think Kyle would but he’s my son you know? I worry.” 

That was something Zach could completely understand. As Willy came tearing back into the room and convinced Kappy to play goalie so he and his dad could go head-to-head worry was one thing Zach thought he could definitely relate too. 

—————————

Zach fixed them all lunch after several rounds of hockey and he and Kappy ducked out of the way so Michael could facetime Willy’s mom. 

He could hear Camille crying from the other room but he couldn’t understand the Swedish being spoken. 

“You think they are ok?” Kappy asked quietly. 

When Zach looked over he noticed the shadows around Kappy’s eyes, how nervous the other man looked. 

Zach reached out and ran a hand along his bicep. “Yeah, Willy sounds happy. I don’t understand what he’s saying but he’s not crying so I think they’re ok.” 

Kappy smiled back soft and gentle and they waited side by side at the kitchen counter shoulders brushing. 

When the phone call wrapped up Willy came running in and leaping at Kappy who had to quickly reach out to catch the boy. 

“I wanna go to the park!” Willy said laying his head Kappy’s shoulder. 

“William. We talked about this. We need to pack.” Michael said. 

Zach froze. 

“Pack?” Kappy asked in a fragile voice. Zach could see he was holding himself very still. 

“Yes. I’m taking him back to Sweden. He should be with his family and you boys have a season to prepare for.” Michael said. “Camille and I are so grateful for you taking care of him but it’s time he came home.” 

Zach was horrified. The words made sense. These were Willy’s parents, they had actually raised him the first time he was this small so it made sense that he should be with them. But all rational thought was being drowned out by one single thing. Someone was taking his baby away. 

Kappy looked ready to fight and Zach knew he needed to pull it together for the both of them or this was going to get ugly quickly. 

Before Zach could say a word Willy piped up. 

“Papa I am home!” He said sounding confused. 

“I know, askling. I mean your other home in Sweden where mama is.” Michael said gently. 

Willy seemed unhappy with that answer, brows furrowing he said “But Kappy and Zachy are here.” 

“I know. But you will see them as soon as you are big again.” Michael said. “They have lots to do. Hockey to play. They don’t have time to look after you.” 

“You don’t have time for me?” Willy said his blue eyes looking big and heartbroken as he gazed between Zach and Kappy. 

Kappy looked ready to strangle Michael. “Of course we have time for you. We always have time for you!” He said quickly, squeezing Willy to him. 

Zach knew he had to step in to try and diffuse this situation before things escalated. 

“Willy we always want you here buddy. But your mom misses you. She’s worried and moms like to see you when something is wrong. You don’t want her to be scared so far away from you do you?” Zach asked. 

Willy shook his head against Kappy’s neck but he didn’t seem any happier about it. Which was fine because Zach wasn’t either. 

“I’m going to get some things together and get our flight scheduled” Michael said, heading out of the room. 

Kappy looked to Zach helplessly and Zach so desperately wanted to make this better but he couldn’t. He walked closer and wrapped his arms around the two of them and rubbed his hands up and down Kappy’s back and across Will’s little head trying to comfort them as best he could. He wasn’t sure it was helping but he had to try.


End file.
